Retrato
by Honey Maaka
Summary: AU. Natsu se inspiró aquella noche para pintarla. Tan perfecta, tan suya... Su corazón roto necesitaba de la compañía que ella le podía dar.
1. Retrato I

**Solo el Pato Donald sabe por qué hago esto xD Tengo bastante tarea para entregar y abrí Word en lugar de PowerPoint .-. No sé que es esto, solo comí pasitas y eso y escucho mi maravilloso disco de Gaby Moreno por el que casi le lloro al tipo de Sanborns xD Como sea, aquí yo… y bueno ya, les dejo que lean.**

**Fairy Tail, sus personajes y las locuras que hacen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima :D**

* * *

**La Inspiración no siempre es buena**

— Yo… realmente lo siento, es que… no eres tú, es solo que yo necesito mi espacio y esas cosas, no sé si me entiendas.

Daba igual. El peli rosa dejó de escuchar cuando los ojos azules y profundos de su amada se clavaron en él, diciéndole que debían terminar su relación de seis meses.

— ¿Me estás escuchando Natsu?

— No.

— ¿No, qué?

— No.

— Natsu, por favor, compórtate de una manera adecuada. A esto me refiero, siempre tienes la cabeza en otro lado, pensando en esas estúpidas historias que debes dibujar. Te quiero, eres mi amigo … Pero no me imagino haciendo una vida contigo. Será mejor que terminemos ahora y conservemos la amistad que nos unía.

— No.

— ¡Por la memoria de mis padres, Natsu! ¿Es que no escuchaste lo que acabo de decirte?

— No quiero que te vayas Lisanna. No sé, eres importante para mi y no quisiera que te alejaras.

Ella dejó que de su boca huyera un pesado suspiro, tallando sus sienes con los dedos de su mano derecha, manteniendo la otra mano sobre sus caderas. De pie ambos, entre varios bocetos y óleos, en un taller oloroso a pinturas varias, a humedad y a madera. Él simplemente miraba derrotado a su alrededor, sin moverse, con las manos entintadas de añiles y verdes.

— Discúlpame Natsu, pero es lo mejor— se acercó despacio a él y besó una de sus mejillas—, espero poder hablar después contigo cuando, pues — echó un vistazo alrededor suyo y luego, a las manos del hombre—, cuando tengas más tiempo.

Subió las escaleras a prisa y cerró con fuerza la puerta de madera que aislaba el estudio del resto de la casa. Y él se quedó de pie, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón destrozado en medio. Pateó con fuerza un caballete, haciendo caer el bastidor que sostenía. Apretó los puños con furia y desesperación, necesitaba desahogarse, llorar, gritarle al mundo en busca de una explicación para entender por qué perdía a su mejor amiga y novia. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada y examinó lo que había hecho a raíz de su enojo.

Contempló la imagen del lienzo caído. Solo era un esbozo, las marcas de un rostro que pintaba a ser perfecto. El de ella, obviamente. Recordar que quería pintarla, le pareció tan absurdo, irritable. No, ahora no quería pensar en eso. Se sintió mal por haber hecho eso con el trozo de tela; para él cada una de sus pinturas tenían un significado muy especial, eran todas como sus hijas, le encantaba poner sentimientos, emociones y noches enteras de desvelo en ellas. Y lastimosamente era eso lo que Lisanna no entendía. Con pesadez se levantó y fue a donde yacía la futura pintura en el suelo percudido. Miró las formas que tenía hechas ya, pero sintió la necesidad de abandonar ese lugar. Dejó todo ordenado y en su lugar y salió de ahí, dejando bien cerrada la puerta.

Las paredes de la sala estaban con bastantes cuadros por donde sea. Vaya, era la casa de un pintor, inevitable. Eso sí, ni una sola foto llenaba el lugar, todos eran retratos que él mismo se había encargado de elaborar sobre cada uno de los momentos especiales de su vida. Y había también reconocimientos, todos a Natsu Dragneel, por su participación en distintos talleres y exposiciones de arte. Su obra se caracterizaba por plasmar la ilusión que llenaba los cuentos de fantasía, su pasión radicaba en pintar seres fantásticos, especialmente dragones. Aunque ya mismo no estaba de humor para pintar algo; así que se fue directo a la cocina en busca de un vaso de cristal, abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche, sirviéndose un poco. La puerta de la cocina se abrió con cuidado, entrando una delgada peli azul, perdida en un libro de gruesa portada. De reojo, notó el vaso de leche en las manos del chico y soltó de golpe el libro sobre la mesa.

— ¡Ay no!— dijo, llevándose las manos a los labios—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó Natsu?

Él solo le sonrió, con el sol del atardecer brillándole en los ojos.

— Tranquila Levy. Estoy bien.

— ¿Bien? Natsu Dragneel, estás tomando leche y eso solo lo haces cuando algo malo te pasa.

Ambos llevaron la vista al vaso de cristal que transpiraba, diluyendo la pintura en las manos de Natsu y dejando un charco colorido sobre la mesa. Levy le dirigió una mirada molesta con rapidez, negó con la cabeza y volvió a los ojos de Natsu.

— ¿Pasó algo con Lissana?

— Ella terminó nuestra relación.

Formó una pequeña 'o' con sus labios y se llevó las uñas a la boca.

— ¿Estas…? Bueno, solo… ¡ay Natsu!

— ¡Oye! — Acarició (y de paso llenó de pintura) el cabello azul de Levy, quien lo abrazaba cariñosamente—, estoy bien enana, solo es que ella es mi amiga y no lo esperaba. Pero ya pasará ¿no es así?

Y notó lo que la chica llevaba en las manos: El libro.

— ¿Es nuevo?

— Pues lo pedí en la biblioteca— Levy soltó a Natsu al darse cuenta a qué se refería— Es sobre una chica que revive a su amor muerto. Algo muy extraño, pero quise leerlo.

— ¿Podría leer la sinopsis?

— Claro que sí hermanito— Ella le sonrió ampliamente, deslizando sobre la mesa el libro.

Pasó rápida lectura por la contraportada, pero no fue muy interesante. Una novela romántica no era lo suyo en definitiva.

— ¿Cómo es la protagonista?

— ¿Ah? Pues… linda, obviamente. Rubia, delgada y de grandes ojos verdes.

Él sonrió de lado. Bebió la leche y aún con las marcas sobre los labios, besó la cabeza de su hermana menor.

— Gracias… no creo subir a cenar, sólo que no venga ese tipo.

Levy se rio ante el comentario sobreprotector de Natsu y lo vio desaparecer entre las paredes de la casa. Sabía que estaría en se estudio por mucho tiempo.

Natsu se encerró muy bien y retomó el lienzo que pudo haber sido de Lisanna. Pero su corazón ahora le gritaba pintar a la chica del libro, aunque no terminaba de entender la razón. Dispuso lo necesario para hacerlo y comenzó con lo que sería otra noche sin dormir.

Una hora, dos… cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, vio terminada su pintura. Una hermosa chica rubia, con vestido azul celeste hasta los tobillos y una actitud tímida, como si temiera por su vida. Solo la distinguía, el par de ojos marrones que pintó en lugar de los verdes que decía tener la chica del libro. No es que le importara mucho, pero se reprochó por no tener el tono adecuado o las ganas de hacerla ojiverde. Como siempre, se declaró enamorado de su obra, aunque con el estado de ánimo que tenía y la cara de ternura expresada en la chica, sintió lástima de dejarla en el sótano-estudio cuando se fue a la cama, así que cargó con él (o ella, a sus ojos cursis de creador) y la dejó sobre su escritorio, iluminado por un rayo de luna que se colaba en la ventana. Cansado y sin energías, se tumbó en la cama. Contempló una vez más la pintura y sonrió. Quizás Lisanna no lo quería, pero no dejaría de ser su amigo.

— _Sí, las cosas serán mejores al amanecer… encontraré a una chica linda, tierna y tímida… tal vez como la chica en la pintura…_

Natsu se arrepintió de dejar la cortina sin correr, porque el sol le daba de lleno en la cara, interrumpiendo su sueño. Se talló los ojos con las manos y miró adormilado su obra de arte, terminada en la noche anterior. Orgullo, sí, el orgullo le llenaba el pecho. Se estiró sobre las cobijas (sucias, pesadilla de su hermana) y quiso girar sobre la cama, mas un objeto inerte y cálido se lo impidió. Palpó con cuidado y sintió una tela, como seda, de reojo notó que era celeste. Rodó sobre sí mismo, reteniendo su cuerpo sobre la cama para evitar caer ante la sorpresa que se llevó.

Sí, parecía una maldita pesadilla o un buen (muy buen y bizarro) sueño. A su lado, con rostro tímido y pálido reposaba una chica aparentemente de carne y hueso.

Natsu no sabía que hacer.

¿Despertarla? ¿Golpearla? ¿Gritar como nena?

Todo era muy raro… todo desde la chica hasta…

_¿Por qué en mi cama está la chica del retrato?_

* * *

**¡Tomatazos gratis! :D jajajajaja , bueno, intento que esto funcione y si no… avisen de una vez, para que queme toda la historia que ya tengo hecha xD okno .-.**

**Un besote tronado para cada uno de ustedes y gomitas amarillas para todos :3**  
**¡Chao**


	2. Retrato II

**¡Honey volvió! *confeti y serpentinas* Benditas sean las vacaciones de fiestas :)  
**

* * *

**La inspiración puede tomar forma extrañas**

Natsu seguía en una hipnosis mirando a _la chica. _

Sus cabellos dorados caían sobre su rostro, iluminado con la tenue luz del sol. Se sentó en lo sobre la cama, observando a su bella intrusa. Tuvo la tentación de tocarla, resolver de una buena vez si era un espejismo, una broma de la vida o una cruel realidad.

Acercó su mano directo a su nariz para acariciarla, pero se detuvo a medio camino, con miedo de que todo fuera una pesadilla. No quería desilusionarse, parecía una cosa extraña de esas que salen en los programas de televisión, sobre la gente que cree ver o tener cosas inexistentes. Milagros, así los llamaban. Bueno, estaba consciente de que _eso _debía desaparecer de su mente. Cual niño pequeño, se cubrió los ojos y contó hasta tres en su mente antes de descubrirse.

Nada

Volvió a repetir la operación, pero en esta ocasión contó en voz alta, esperando que eso funcionara.

— Uno… Dos… Tres…

Se descubrió primero un ojo, curioso de descubrir su infantil remedio. Luego, el otro ojo despacio. Y centellantes orbes chocolates lo miraban expectantes, entre las sábanas que intentaron ser blancas alguna vez.

Los ojos de la mujer estaban abiertos ahora. Natsu no podía creerlo, ahora ella era quien lo miraba con pereza, acostumbrándose a la luz del sol. Apenas logró distinguir con claridad la figura del peli rosa que estaba sentado justo a un lado, abrió los ojos chocolate como platos para luego soltar un fuerte y agudo grito que resonó por toda la casa.

Natsu, entró en pánico y lo único que atinó a hacer fue tapar con su mano la boca de la asustada rubia. Lo logró apenas, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

— _Natsu ¿estás bien?_ — Levy le hablaba desde el pasillo, pegada a la puerta—,_ tal vez esté loca, pero juraría que escuché a una chica gritar dentro de tu habitación._

— ¡Fui yo! Me horrorizó lo sucia que está mi habitación— En su mente, Natsu se dio una gran palmada en la frente por la estupidez que acababa de decir—, ya sabes que grito como nena, mejor vuelve a la cama perdona por interrumpirte el sueño.

— _¡Son las 11 de la mañana Natsu! Solo esperaba que te levantaras para sacar las sábanas de tu cama, las llevaré a la lavandería. Voy a entrar._

El pomo de la puerta comenzó a girar despacio, Natsu comenzó a sentir sudor frío recorriendo su espalda. La chica que apresaba en sus brazos comenzaba a moverse cada vez más y él no podía evitarlo por mucho tiempo, sin contar que su hermana estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación y descubriría algo que ni él era capaz de explicar.

— ¡Estoy en paños menores, no se te ocurra entrar!

— _¡Pero qué…! ¡Deja de inventar excusas sin sentido y dime que no quieres que entre! Solo dame las sábanas, por favor Natsu._

— Te prometo que yo las llevaré a lavar más tarde, ahora solo déjame con mis ataques de pintor.

— _Está bien, pero no olvides llevarlas_— suspiró—, _me voy a la escuela, regreso para la cena._

— ¡Sí claro! Te quiero hermanita.

Oyó como se alejaba Levy, cuando sonó la puerta de la cocina soltó a la mujer. Esta se incorporó sobre la cama, refugiándose entre las sábanas, aún con su cara temerosa.

— ¿¡Quién eres!? — Le gritó, con los ojos aguados, voz quebrada y señalando acusadoramente a Natsu.

— ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!? ¡Yo estoy en mi casa, en mi habitación y en MI CAMA!

Ella recorrió en forma fugaz toda la habitación, corroborando lo que Natsu decía.

Las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro con la tristeza de un niño perdido en el supermercado.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Dijo ella, secando sus lágrimas con la sábana llena de pintura, sorbiéndose la nariz.

— En mi habitación te lo he dicho— se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama—, mira, no sé quién seas pero te juro que no tengo ninguna culpa de que estés aquí— Tomó el retrato recién terminado en sus manos y lo extendió a la chica—; anoche terminé esta pintura, se parece a ti, ¿lo ves? Y esta mañana ya estabas en mi cama. Solo quiero saber cómo llegaste aquí.

Aparentemente más tranquila, miró el retrato. Sí, parecía ella sin duda alguna. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo y decía cosas sin sentido, hasta que pareció recordar algo.

— Y… ¿quién eres? ¿Sabes ahora como llegaste?

Ella se abalanzó sobre los brazos del peli rosa, rodeando su cuello.

— ¡Mamá me lo había dicho! Amaneces en la cama de un chico por una sola razón ¡Eres mi esposo!

El rostro sorprendido de Natsu pasó por varios colores del arcoíris al imaginarse casado.

No, era una broma. Pero ella seguía hablando sin parar y sus lágrimas se habían transformado en una bella sonrisa.

—…mi padre apenas comenzaba a construir mi tálamo ¡Y dormimos en tu cama! Debe haber algo mal en todo esto, ¿no eres un vago bueno para nada, o si?

— Pues yo…

— ¡No importa! Supongo que debes amarme y yo a ti, de lo contrario no estaríamos casados ahora.

— ¡Pero no estamos casados!

Dejó su palabrerío al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¡Dormí contigo sin habernos casado! ¡Largo de aquí! ¡Secuestrador pervertido!

Natsu comenzó a correr, tratando de escapar del bombardeo de almohadas que lo atacaba. Salió de su habitación, dejándose caer sobre el piso, inventando una solución al problema que había encerrado en su alcoba. No podía contarle a Levy, por supuesto que ella no le creería eso de que la rubia apareció 'misteriosamente' sobre la cama con aquel vestido tan lindo y esos ojos tan temblorosos.

Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que dejó de escuchar los sollozos de su autodenominada rehén. Se levantó y entró con suma cautela.

— Oye… vengo en son de paz.

Lo observaba con sus ojos inflamados y su nariz roja, mientras se acercaba cuidadoso al borde de la cama para sentarse.

— No sé como llegaste aquí, pero quiero ayudarte, ¿sabes quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Lucy— Dijo apenas en un balbuceo.

—Bueno Lucy, yo soy Natsu. Verás, no sé como llegaste aquí pero te ayudaré a volver hasta tu hogar, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Eres mi esposo?

Suspiró.

— No lo soy, pero prometo protegerte hasta que vuelvas a tu hogar.

— Pero solamente los esposos protegen a una chica si durmió con ella.

Natsu estaba a punto de perder los estribos con su voz aniñada.

— ¿Lo eres?

— ¡Sí! — Gritó por fin, moderando en seguida su voz para no herir sus sentimientos—, soy tu esposo, pero prometimos mantenerlo en secreto Lucy.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica.

Natsu no entendió el poder de sus palabras y las consecuencias que esto le traería. Pero tenía a una chica tranquila en su cama y estaba dispuesto a buscarle una solución a su _problema._

o-o-o-o-o

Eran casi las 6. No hizo gran cosa, porque su acompañante cayó profundamente dormida en la alfombra de su habitación. Seguía recostado en el marco de la ventana, mirando el retrato que hizo la noche anterior. Llevó la vista hasta su cama y recordó lo que le prometió a Levy sobre llevar las sábanas hasta la lavandería para lavarla. Pero no podía dejar a Lucy sola.

¿O sí?

Bueno, casi llevaba durmiendo siete horas y no parecía despertar pronto. Podría dejar bien cerrada la casa, la lavandería estaba a dos cuadras, Levy estaría ahí hasta luego de las 7… él no tardaría tanto y no tendría a su hermana rondando molestamente por su habitación.

Quitó las sábanas, las introdujo en un costal y salió por la puerta de la cocina, directo a la lavandería.

o-o-o-o-o

Levy Dragneel bajó del taxi. Nunca lo usaba, pero en esta ocasión su jaqueca le impidió caminar las 10 cuadras que separaban su hogar de la escuela donde daba clases. Cruzó el pequeño jardín hasta la puerta principal, entró pronto harta del sol vespertino. Arrojó su maletín en el sofá de la sala y se dirigió hasta las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Había llegado media hora antes de lo esperado, seguro podría dormir para sentirse mejor. Cuando estaba por subir los escalones, miró en la cima a una joven rubia, de vestido azul que se desperezaba esturando los brazos. Levy retrocedió un par de pasos y la miró de hito en hito.

— ¿Y tú eres…?

— Soy Lucy, la esposa de Natsu.

Y la jaqueca se le olvidó a Levy cuando la deslumbró la sonrisa angelical de la rubia.

* * *

**¡MIL GRACIAS POR TODOS Y CADA UNO DE SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

**El equipo de producción de este Fanfic espera que les hayan sido contestados, de lo contrario, deje su reclamo en otro review xD**

**Bien, en otros asuntitos, espero que no odien el capítulo y si acaso lo hicieran... naa, no sé, la verdad estoy demasiado feliz como para que algo me tumbe la felicidad ahora mismo... y en mucho tiempo :)**

**Un besote tronado y gomitas amarillas para todos :) **


	3. Retrato III

**La inspiración siempre tiene sorpresas**

Natsu abrió la puerta con cautela, llenándole el olfato del característico aroma de la sopa de pollo. Miró entonces la figura de su hermana frente a la estufa, ocupada en preparar la cena, y entró tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

— ¡Levy! Llegaste temprano hoy.

— Sí, por eso hice sopa. No me sentía muy bien y decidí tomarme la tarde libre— Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que Natsu creía en exceso maternal—; ¿podrías poner la mesa? Ya casi está la sopa.

Natsu avanzó y tomó los platos del estante para luego colocarlos en orden sobre la mesa. Levy le miró de reojo y giró para encararle.

— No Natsu, son tres lugares.

Él se detuvo un momento, pero luego frunció el ceño.

— ¿Viene _ese _ tipo a cenar?

Y su hermana le sonrió de lado, con ternura, poniendo la mano sobre su cintura.

— Él no vendrá, pero— Señaló enérgicamente con el cucharon de la sopa hacia el segundo piso—, ¡¿Piensas dejar a la chica que tienes en tu habitación sin comer?!

El peli rosa se volvió blanco en un instante. Sintió náuseas, no, estaba seguro que vomitaría mientras el sudor frío le caía por la frente.

— ¿Natsu?

— Parece muerto— picó su brazo con curiosidad, examinándolo—, ¿crees que esté bien?

— Sí, debe de estarlo, solo es un cobarde— Levy le tomó por los hombros y le sacudió sin piedad—, ¡Despierta de una vez, Natsu!

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada examinadora de Levy y Lucy.

— ¡Esposo!— La rubia se arrojó a sus brazos, aún sin dejarlo despertar del todo.

— ¡Lucy, por favor! Ya te dije que sí estamos casados, pero recuerda lo del secreto.

Levy se aclaró falsamente la garganta para llamar la atención.

— ¿Podrían explicarme de qué se trata todo esto?

Lucy se sentó justo a un lado, en el suelo de la cocina donde yacía Natsu luego de su desmayo.

— Bien Levy, no sé cómo decirte… ni explicarlo pero quiero que conozcas a Lucy, mi esposa.

Mientras la rubia le extendía la mano a Levy, esta miraba con una mueca de desapruebo a Natsu.

Suspiró y talló sus sienes.

— Imaginemos que te creo Natsu, que ella es tu esposa y que planean una vida juntos… ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Los ojos de Levy parecían aguarse, Natsu lo comprendió y de inmediato se puso de pie para abrazarla y consolarla.

— Es que, luego de lo de Lisanna… sé que apenas pasó ayer, te juro que mi relación con Lucy fue tan fugaz— tomó la cabeza de Levy entra ambas manos —. Pensaba decírtelo en cuanto llegaras.

Miró por un instante a su nueva esposa.

— ¿Podrías subir Lucy? Ya mismo te alcanzo, solo será un momento— Ella obedeció, dejando antes un beso en la mejilla de Natsu.

— No sabes mentir Natsu, eres pésimo, pero tienes un buen corazón— Levy se deshizo del abrazo y se sentó sobre la mesa—, ¿quién es ella?

Entonces Natsu se deshizo en explicaciones, todo como había sucedido la noche anterior, mientras su hermana solo asentía con la cabeza y se concentraba en la historia casi maravillosa que Natsu narraba.

— Ella no sabe de dónde viene o cómo fue a dar a mi cama.

Se arrojó en el suelo de nueva cuenta, esperando que Levy tuviera una respuesta, pero lo único que ella hizo fue sentarse a su lado.

— Creo que deberíamos llevarla a la policía.

— ¡Estás loca! No la dejaré a su suerte, no sé quién sea pero prometí ayudarla para volver a casa. Además, podrían acusarnos de secuestro o algo así.

Con cara de preocupación, Natsu se puso de pie, encaminándose a las escaleras.

—Natsu— Dijo Levy, clavando la mirada en el suelo—, eres un gran chico ¿lo sabías?

—Gracias Levy— Le sonrió, aunque ella no lo veía.

*o*o*o*o*o*

Se mordía una uña del índice ante la mirada de desaprobación que le daba su compañera. El silencio reinaba en su mesa del restaurante de comida china, donde Lisanna comenzaba a dudar de sus actos luego de contarle a Juvia como había sucedido todo.

— ¿Crees que hice mal?

— Por supuesto, solo fue un percance en tu relación con Natsu, no creo que eso valiera terminar con él— dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua—, él te quiere y tú lo quieres, son una hermosa pareja… fue demasiado precipitado de tu parte.

— ¿Debería hablar con él?

—Sí, pero hazlo como su amiga y no con otras intenciones. Recuerda que se acerca su exposición en el museo de artes plásticas de Magnolia y eso representa bastante presión para él— Tomó la mano de la albina—; te quiere, eso es seguro.

Lisanna se mordió con suavidad el labio. Era cierto, ella quería a Natsu pero le desesperaba su actitud libertina ante la vida, su modo infantil de ver las cosas y sobre la poca importancia que prestaba a su futuro. Natsu era alguien que apreciaba el momento, y eso era lo encantador en él.

*o*o*o*o*o*

— Buenos días Lucy.

Levy, como de costumbre, doblaba las sábanas de su cama luego de despertarse. Su habitación era la que solía compartir con Natsu antes de que él tuviera que irse a estudiar lejos. Por lo tanto aún mantenía ambas camas ahí, como un buen recuerdo que ahora servía de maravilla para que Lucy durmiera junto a ella. No es que desconfiara de su hermano, pero mientras no supiera de dónde salió la rubia prefería vigilarla de cerca.

— Buenos días Levy— Se tallaba los ojos adormilada—, sigo sin entender por qué no quieres que duerma con Natsu.

— Bueno, es porque él es un artista y necesita mucha concentración por ahora, tiene la exposición más importante de su carrera en dos meses.

— ¿Por eso tiene el retrato mío en su habitación?

— ¡Exacto! — Mientras hablaba, Levy se dedicó a buscar su uniforme para la escuela — Por eso nosotras lo atendemos y queremos. Así que, hoy que te quedes con él, lo dejarás trabajar en su estudio mientras haces cualquier otra cosa en la casa.

Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa sincera.

— Gracias por ser buena conmigo Levy.

Levy no lo entendió en ese instante, pero comenzó a sentir algo especial por la rubia, incluso desde que la vio sonreír inocentemente en la escalera.

— No debes agradecer, solo ten cuidado, por favor Lucy.

Esa mañana, Levy intentó no pensar en la debacle a la que eran proclives su casa y su vida al dejar a su hermano el despistado y a su extraña esposa a cargo.

Y como le dijo la peli azul, Natsu besó en la frente a Lucy para luego encerrarse en su ya conocido sótano-estudio a continuar con su obra. La rubia tomó uno de los libros que estaban en el estante de la sala, de pasta gruesa y azul con letras doradas que citaban 'Cumbres Borrascosas' como título. Se acomodó en un sillón dispuesta a leer y a esperar.

Una hora corrió con rapidez, Lucy estaba tan entretenida que ni lo notó, pero el sonar del timbre en la puerta la distrajo de su lectura. Titubeó, Levy no le prohibió abrir la puerta y si era algo importante podía llamar a Natsu. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos mientras caminaba a la puerta, decida a abrir. Giró el pomo y quitó el seguro despacio, asomando apenas las narices. Una chica de cabello corto y blanco le sonreía amablemente.

— Hola, ¿quién eres?

— Yo soy Lucy, la espo… — recordó lo que le habían dicho sobre mantenerlo en secreto y se retractó—. ¿Quién eres tú?

— Yo soy Lisanna, la nov…— Por su parte, ella recordó que ya no era la novia de Natsu—; solo soy una amiga de Natsu, ¿está él?

— Sí, pero Levy me dijo que no debía molestarlo.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— No creo que sea correcto, yo no te conozco y no quiero que Levy o Natsu se enojen.

— Lucy— se escuchaba la voz de Natsu ascender por las escaleras del sótano—, escuché que tocaron la puerta.

El peli rosa vio entonces su peor pesadilla. Lisanna en la puerta, Lucy impidiéndole el paso y la franela con la que limpiaba sus manos cayó al suelo.

— Hola Natsu— Dijo la albina, asomándose trabajosamente con Lucy en la puerta—, ¿podemos hablar?

* * *

**Honey dice: Hola .-.**

**Bueno, de nuevo se me secó el cerebro, mis vacaciones se me van como el correcaminos al coyote y aún no comienzo a estudiar para mi examen próximo... Pero bueno, no me preocupo tanto por eso, no está tan difícil  
*Honey el día del examen*  
¿En cuantas etapas se divide la historia del Derecho Penal?  
R= Eeeehhh... ¿Natsu?  
Jajajajajaja okno .-.**

**Y bien, como mi madre dice que no soy feliz sin mi cursi verborrea xD les deseo unas felices fiestas de fin de año, que lo disfruten, lo pasen bien con quien ustedes quieran: con su familia, amigos, conocidos, vagabundos, ositos de goma, etc etc xD Que el año próximo signifique salud y alegrías en sus vidas y que todas las experiencias les ayuden a mejorar, siempre y en cualquier ámbito. Un beso, un abrazo y una gomita festiva amarilla para ustedes :D**

Mil gracias por leer, los quiero ;) 


End file.
